Theatre of War
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: A night at the Flux cannot be considered a success without convincing your commander to dance.


**Theatre of War**

First Mass Effect fic ever published and written purely for the fun of it. This one does humbly request that you do enjoy its work. Kindly concrit is welcome for this one. It thanks you.

* * *

"Requesting permission to be frank, Commander."

"Granted, Chief."

I shake my head at the joking formality of this exchange.

"You seriously – crap, something's coming up. Excuse me." Ashley pauses for a hiccup, then clears her throat afterward. "So, as I was saying…"

Kaidan subtly taps her drink.

She catches the biotic's amused eye and frowns back at him.

"What?"

"No."

"I didn't do anything. Or say anything, for that matter."

"Lemme lay this out for y'all; before _anybody_ asks me, I am not drunk."

"Of course not," is his mild reply. He shrugs innocently. "Who thought you were? I certainly didn't."

"Anyway!" She turns back to Shepard, the woman typically upright and professional amidst the dazzling lights, shifting bodies and pulsing music making up the electric atmosphere of the club. "Commander, you're awesome. First of all."

"Thank you, Williams." A brow is raised. The Commander takes a small sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but you really need to stop _frowning_ so much and loosen up a little. Get on that dance floor. Have some fun. Like Wrex over there. See? Even he's enjoying himself."

I follow Ashley's jabbing finger to the dance floor, unable to stifle a giggle at the sight of that poor krogan. Wrex is trying his hardest to match pace with a very amused Liara, the mercenary having cleared a large space around them as he jerks and turns, occasionally losing balance. I decide quickly that watching the unusually jolly Wrex boogie is one fond memory I will never forget.

"You want me to do as Wrex does?" Shepard's tone drips sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. But more gracefully, of course. Like, I bet you have _wicked_ moves stowed away somewhere to wow the crowd. What do you think, Garrus?"

The turian lowers his bottle, sitting back against the wall whilst his blue eyes scan Flux's ocean of occupants. He still looks like a cop. "Oh, of course. In fact if you unleash your full potential, Commander, I believe you'll find yourself in good stead for many free drinks." He manages a grin of sorts.

"A number of gentlemen have already offered. She refused them all, even the cute ones." Ashley sighs. "Turned her elegant nose up at them. They will never be the same. Spurned by the beautiful Commander Shepard."

"Rough," I add sympathetically, and then wonder why I said it.

"Anyway, you should dance. You have to. Show those amateurs how it's done. Represent humanity."

"I'll take that under advisement, Williams." Shepard purses her lips.

"Aaw. Now I _know_ that's your polite way of saying no."

She chuckles, but says nothing.

I shrug. "Well, you tried, Ashley."

"Yeah, and I'm not finished yet." The soldier grins over her glass, winking at me. "I won't stop trying until I finally get the Commander out there and dancing. It's my mission. Top priority."

"Uh-oh, Shepard. Sounds like you're in danger."

"Shush, Kaidan. I have no intention of hurting her! Maybe… well, I'll have to 'manhandle' the Commander a little to get her moving… for her own good, you know."

"_Yep_."

"Mister Doubtypants! Watch me. By tomorrow morning, Commander Shepard will own this place with her pelvic thrusts of power."

Poor Shepard shakes her head dreadfully.

* * *

It doesn't take long before Ashley's asleep in her chair with her most recent glass halfway full, and Garrus finds himself awkwardly cradling the drooling young woman's head on his shoulder, his expression somewhat mixed.

"There goes the mission." Kaidan waves a hand before Ashley's face. When he receives no response, he gently pokes her in the nose, then pushes her brows inwards. "Huh. This is fun."

Garrus sighs. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

"So, Tali."

Surprised, I shift slightly in my seat to face the Commander, who gazes down at me with interest. "Yes, Shepard?"

"How are you liking the, uh… festivities." Her eyes roll about the club. "Wow. Wrex is still going at it. Man's got stamina."

"The club is great. I like the music, very interesting. And it's nice to watch the dancers. So I'm having a good time."

"Excellent. The lack of alcohol in your system doesn't bother you, I take it."

"No, not at all. It comes with the suit."

"What, alcohol? That's quite the add-on."

I laugh, and Shepard smiles softly back. Her face is illuminated in mingling shades of orange and blue.

"She's squishy."

"Stop moving her mouth around. It's spreading the _drool_. Ugh."

"Very clever, Commander." I lay my hands on the table, my laughter gradually subsiding. "Actually, the lack thereof."

"Right. Well, as long as you're enjoying yourself. I asked because I felt bad drinking when you can't. It seems rude." She pushes her glass slightly away from herself. "Like you're being left out."

"Not at all. You should not feel bad, Shepard. What matters is that all present have a good time. You are having fun, yes?"

She huffs, shooting Ashley a sideways look. "Mostly. Now that I'm not being consistently badgered to make a fool of myself publically."

"I don't think so, Commander."

"Oh? What do you think?"

I suddenly feel coy. Her attention is solely focused on me, and I struggle to answer. "Well… I've seen how you fight, the way you move. I think you have great dance potential, Commander."

She shakes her head.

"No, I mean it. Perhaps you do not think so, but this is my analysis, and I believe strongly in it." I stab a finger assertively onto the table.

Her smile, a subtle, rare thing, broadens by a noticeable degree before she bows her head, eyes drifting elsewhere. "Thank you, Tali," she halfway mumbles. I barely hear her over the music. Mostly, I watch her lips as they form the words, then match them with the deep purr of her voice.

"My pleasure." I observe the way she idly turns her glass, golden liquid gently stirred by the motions, rippling, catching the light. There's no purpose to her actions. It's like she's avoiding something. And though I dare not ever say it aloud, the way she looks right now is sweet. She doesn't seem like a warrior in this moment, but rather a mature woman feeling something inside. I can see warm emotions stirring within her eyes. But her quiet is worrying me. "Commander, are you all right?"

"Yes, just…" She shakes her head, scoffing. "Never mind, it's unimportant. So." She perks up a bit, lifting her head to gaze over the crowd beyond. "I remember you telling me that dancers, or dancing in general, is revered among your people. Do _you_ dance?"

"What, me?"

"Sure."

"I… well, I do. Sometimes. I haven't done so in a while, however."

"Heh, neither have I."

We're silent, then.

"Oh, screw it."

"Commander?"

"It's a party. Why not?" She finishes her drink in a single gulp, lays down her glass and pushes her chair back. She rises with grace and purpose. "I'm gonna dance. And none of you dare laugh or you will meet an early grave."

"Whoa, Commander." Kaidan beams. He's relaxed tonight. "That's the spirit. Tear the floor apart."

Garrus leans toward me, in turn jostling his shoulder's snoring occupant. "I think the abrasive powers of Ashley finally got to her mind."

"But I'm not going out there alone. I need backup." Shepard takes a deep breath, turns, and extends her hand toward me, bowing to compensate. "Tali, would you care to dance? W-with me, I mean." She swallows, her throat shifting visibly beneath her collar.

"Why, Commander, I…" My eyes widen to find my fingers are tangled within hers before I know it, and I stand quickly, a little clumsily, my face practically on fire. My visor is already starting to fog. "I'd love to."

She nods, then sort of stands still a moment, looking confused.

"Help?"

"Yes, Garrus."

The Turian leans forward to gently push her in the right direction, toward me, and then curses when Ashley slides into his lap.

Stumbling backward, I manage to regain balance and Shepard groans. "Are you okay, Commander?"

"Look, Tali; I'm boring. I don't do this stuff. It's too… spontaneous."

"Shepard, you are _not_ boring, and you can easily manage spontaneous. You surprised me just now by asking me to dance. And really, Commander." I lay my free hand on my hip, the other still embraced within hers. "You would not turn a lady down after offering her a dance, would you? That's a universal insult."

"You're right. I just… I don't really think I know how to dance."

"You've danced before, haven't you?"

She looks almost frightened as she reaches up to scratch the back of her neck, glancing between me and the dancers fleetingly. "Rarely… I don't have much _experience_. With dancing. Um."

"Well, try to turn this into a comfort zone."

"How do I do that?"

"Imagine you're in a battle, and the dance is like your weaponry. I'm your ally, and together we've got to win this war."

"By dancing?"

"Correct." I begin to lead her to the dance floor. I'm nervous. My movements are shaky. But the Commander radiates uncertainty.

"So… who's the enemy?"

"Your fears." I find an open space and pull her in it, inadvertently tugging our bodies a bit closer than I'd expected. She's pressed against me, our interlinked hands raised, alarmed gazes locked. It's a war of my own to keep my voice level as I breathe, "Just… let them go. Lose yourself in the dance. I'll help you. We'll do it, together."

"But what if I injure or kill somebody with my 'dancing'?"

I giggle at that. "Then we apologise, surrender, and run really fast away from here." I take a shaky breath. "Let's kick some ass, Shepard."

She relaxes visibly, casting her worried grimace aside for a grin. "Tali, I like the way you said that just now."

"I know!" I bounce on my heels, already feeling ready to do something adventurous. "It was a little badass, don't you think?"

"_Inspired_," is the Commander's reply, and turning an ear to the music, she begins to sway.

"Yeah, Commander! That's it!"

A few heads turn, Liara's included – Wrex is trying to breathe properly. Our crewmates at the table, minus Ashley, all watch.

I'd intended to dance also, but right now I'm frozen in place, staring, momentarily mesmerised by her. I cannot understand why someone who moves so easily would ever feel ashamed to try. She's beautiful.

Smirking her old smirk, Shepard nods toward me. "You're not dancing, partner. Heavy fire over here. People are, uh, looking…"

"I've got you covered." Regaining bodily control I join her in the dance. I take it one step at a time, and together we establish a rhythm, then discard it for fun spontaneity. Eventually we're openly dominating the dance floor – our battleground. "Kicking ass, Shepard! We are doing it!"

"Yeah, we are." She pulls me in, turns me around, and releases me once more. "This is easy. What was I so worried about, anyway?"

"I dunno!" I giggle and recapture her hand. "Whoo!"

"I think I like this combat." Soon her forehead gleams, and she looks happier than I've ever seen her. "Ashley was on to something! Pity she's passed out on Garrus."

"For the record, Commander," I call back, skipping around her. I draw close enough to brush against her side, aiming a whisper in her ear, "You're a great dancer."

She follows after me, brushing her fingers along my arm. "Really? I feel like a drunken krogan compared to you. Sorry, Wrex."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Oh, Wrex!"

I shudder with laughter. "Liara is making his night."

The Commander, grinning like a fool, somehow manages to casually shrug whilst revolving her hips and rocking her body. "He's having a ball, anyway."

"So are _weee_!" I swing myself inwards, taking hold of her muscular shoulders and letting her comfortingly solid form support my weight, carry my momentum, and I do not go flying hazardously into the other dancers. She catches my waist and I find myself lifted off the floor, held high above everybody else, and my cry of delight is unabashed.

A second or two later and she gently lowers me, our fronts brushing together, grazing along as her face gradually becomes roughly level with mine. The expression she wears hints mischief.

"What are you thinking, Commander?"

"Oh, nothing." It's hard for her to speak; her words are rushed, coming out in pants and gasps as together we continue to move, becoming one lively body. I sound much the same. "Just thinking how now that we've killed the enemy and we're still out here, fighting…"

I turn, leaning my back against her chest, then duck to fit the curvature of her arching form. Her body drums against mine, hot friction pounding in my bones, in my head. My suit glistens at a glance, and it feels slick. If I listen carefully, I can hear her heart thunder against the rear of my helm. "Yes, Shepard? You were saying?"

"Wait." Her hands slide up my sides, then snake around my lower stomach. "I forgot. It's like suddenly I had a brain fart."

"Brain fart, Shepard?"

"Yeah, you know. Like an air bubble in your head, and when it pops, there's nothing. Fart's not the best word…"

"Should your brain be farting?" I ask teasingly, reaching back. My palm finds her thigh. The muscle bulges against my glove and I caress downwards, safely supported in her arms.

"Can you blame me? Here I am, dancing with the most _gorgeous_ little Quarian girl. And you expect me to think coherently?"

"Hmm. Am I a distraction, Shepard?"

"Aren't I distracting you just a little bit?" Her voice is huskier than usual.

"You might be…"

"This is flirting, isn't it?"

"I think so, Commander."

"And it's cool with you?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty hot right now."

"_Damn_."

I successfully hook an arm around her neck, pulling her head down into the crook of my neck. "Off the record?"

"So far off," she rumbles back. "There is no official record. At ease."

I release her and slide upwards against her body, the Commander's face brushing against my visor as I twist in her embrace and rest my head against hers, savouring the knotted bundles of muscle my hands encounter in her hips. "I should feel embarrassed. Screw embarrassed."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Her breath mists my visor.

"Ahem."

Suddenly she's swept away, and after clearing my head with a few decisive blinks, I realise to my chagrin that Liara has stolen her.

"I couldn't resist." The asari smiles sweetly, wiggling her lithe behind whilst Shepard sways with her.

"Oh, I bet you couldn't." I huff into my helmet, shaking my head. "You're always-"

There's a heavy tap on my shoulder.

"I got too much for her," growls Wrex. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Casting one last look at an occupied Shepard, I accept the krogan's hand and let him pull me into a most exhilarating ballet. "You ought to teach your methods to others, Wrex."

"Eh, you're either born with it or you're not. Some stuff can't be taught. This here is raw talent."

"I'm sure it is." As we dance I keep shooting glances at the Commander, my attention simply drawn to her, and every time I do her eyes find mine, filling my body tingles with the most pleasant tingling.

* * *

Finally the music stops.

I realise in the instant it takes to change tracks that the war has been won, I'm soaked through, and also I really need to sit down.

Wrex raises his hand. "It's a human ritual. Always wanted to try it out. Sort of."

"Oh, I know this one!" Thrilled, I slam my palm against his. "All right!"

Carefully helping Liara to stand up straight and politely offering her an arm, Shepard sends the asari a soft, lopsided smile, before turning it on me and offering her other arm. "Ladies?"

Liara folds hers across her chest in mock insult. "Oh, please."

I do likewise. "Nice try, Commander."

She laughs, letting her arms drop. "What can I say?"

"You could offer to buy me a drink. I am parched after all that dancing." Liara limps over to give me a hug. "And you're next, Tali. When I get my strength back."

"You're going to need it." I keep my tone light. Although she's grown used to social teasing, I am still careful. I wouldn't want to hurt a friend's feelings by being misinterpreted.

"I'm sure." She pulls back, looking me up and down approvingly. "I look forward to it."

I feel a little embarrassed, now.

"Commander?"

"Whoa. Aren't you at all tired, Wrex?"

"Krogans can go a long time." He bares his crooked teeth proudly, as if he isn't a little stooped over and trying to catch his breath. "So, you interested?"

Shepard inclines her head to him. "Sure, I'd love to."

"And I really want to sit down." Dragging Liara along, I wave to Commander and Wrex as we weave through hot bodies, gingerly making our way back to our seats, giggling softly and complimenting one another's dancing prowess. We sit down together.

"Sorry for stealing Shepard from you like that. You two were getting pretty-"

"I know why you did it." I wave her off. "It's fine. I'm a threat."

"Oh, you are hardly threatening to me."

"Don't underestimate a quarian."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Problem is, you're adorable." She grasps my jaw, pulling me close to lay a kiss on my visor, which in turn leaves a rather prominent mark.

I shudder. "You drank the alcoholic beverages, didn't you?"

She simply grins.

"Wow," Kaidan comments. "Someone is popular at parties."

Smirking shrewdly, Garrus wipes Ashley's drool off his armoured thigh whilst roving his eyes coolly about the establishment. He looks smug. The reason why becomes clear when he suddenly announces, "You owe me a hundred and fifty credits."

Kaidan sighs.


End file.
